Rain
i hate my life lol Discord Life rain joined the Cereal Club discord at an unknown time, but lurks from time to time. Sometimes a wild rain will be rain was last seen editing a wiki page out of pure boredom. Competitive TF2 Career rain's Competitive TF2 Career started after meeting several people on a trade server that were also interested. Starting in Season 16 of UGC Highlander in Steel, rain started off as a soldier main on a team of trade server players. Season 16 NA Steel Highlander (2-6) That team proceeded to go 2-5 causing it to disband and forfeit the week 8 match, leaving the final score as 2-6. Season 17 & 18 NA Steel Highlander Season 17 and Season 18 rain barely played but still continued to play UGC 6v6 in the meanwhile. Season 19 NA Steel Highlander (9-3) 2nd Place Drew, a friend of rain's wanted to create a team for Season 19 Highlander Steel.This roster featured valtroid on scout, rain on soldier, Aphex on pyro, Drew on demo, Chaos on heavy, Slithrr on engineer, ProFlyer on medic, Shay on sniper, and beep on spy. The regular season ended 6-2 being the 7th seed in a 16 seed single elimination playoff bracket. Playoffs were relatively easy for them. They rolled Week 9 (Week 1 of Playoffs). Week 10 featured rain on scout and verde on soldier versus the 2nd seed team that was 7-1 on koth_product_rc8. rain's team won 4-2 with rain's scout debut with more than 30 fps. Season 20 NA Silver Highlander (10-1) 1st Place After losing Steel grand finals the prior season, rain decided to start playing scout and make a team with several friends. This season featured a 7-1 regular season and then 3-0 in playoffs for a total of 10-1. Most of the team's scrims were rolls and the same with their matches. They lost their one match on pl_borneo 1-2. They reached playoffs as the first seed and later reached grand finals. In grand finals, they won 2-1. The maps were koth_lakeside_final (Map 1), koth_ashville_rc1 (Map 2), and koth_ashville_rc1 (Map 3). A quick roll was delivered to the opposing team on Lakeside 3-0. The opposing team rolled rain's team back on Ashville 0-3. rain's team was quick to recover for the 2nd part of Ashville winning 3-1. Season 21 NA Silver Highlander (11-1) 1st Place rain joined the team as a sub at a friends request around week 5. rain played soldier week 7 on pl_badwater_pro_v8 due to their main scout being gone and their main soldier switching to scout allowing rain to play soldier. That team ended the regular season 7-1. As week 9 was close to starting, their main scout got banned for being an alternate account of a player who did not want to leave the team they were roster riding on their main. With the main demoman being gone, rain played demoman week 9 delivering a quick roll to the 16th seed team 2-0 on koth_product_rc8 and pl_badwater_v8. Later, rain played scout through the close week 10 match (2-1), and an easy week 11 match (2-0) setting the team up for grand finals week 12. They won the grand finals 2-1, losing the first map, koth_ashville_rc1 2-3, then winning the second map pl_badwater_v8 1-0 quickly. The third map, the decider map, was pl_upward, rain's team capped extremely quickly winning 1-0. Season 22 NA Platinum rain subbed/roster rided the 4th place platinum team. Season 23 NA Platinum rain played on a low platinum team as scout for 5 weeks before the team died. Season 24 NA Platinum The current season of UGC Highlander as of 2/23/2018. rain almost did not main this season, but was asked to play due to a lack of players.